The present invention relates to a method, a system and a device for producing signals from a substance, in particular electric signals, characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or an active element contained in said substance. The invention also relates to a method and a system for controlling said signals. The invention also relates to the applications of said method, system and device in particular to the production of active substances and to the detection of defined substances. Finally, the invention relates to signals linked to a biological and/or chemical activity thus produced by said method, system and device.
It is known from the research works of Jacques Benveniste, in particular those described in the patent application WO 94/17406 published on Aug. 4, 1994, that one can pick up, from a biological and/or chemical active element such as a chemical compound, a cell or a micro-organism, or from a substance containing this active element such as a purified preparation, a biological sample, or a living being, an xe2x80x9celectromagnetic signal characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviourxe2x80x9d of said substance and/or said active element contained in said substance.
It is also known that it is possible to transform, in particular by means of a transducer, such an electromagnetic signal into electric signals. In the following text one also means by xe2x80x9celectric signals characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or of an active element contained in said substancexe2x80x9d the electric signals derived by signal digitising and/or processing. In this expression the word xe2x80x9ccharacteristicxe2x80x9d is used in the meaning where the physical parameters of the electric signals are specific to the substance or to the active element contained in said substance and that the application of these electric signals, via a transducer, to a biological control system makes it possible:
(i) to induce a biological and/or chemical activity on said biological control system relative to that of the substance of origin or the active element it contains;
(ii) to reveal a characteristic of the substance or the active element it contains, at the origin of said electric signals.
The patent application WO 94/17406 published on Aug. 4, 1994, describes a method and a device for picking up xe2x80x9can electromagnetic signal characteristic of a biological and/or chemical activity or of a biological and/or chemical behaviourxe2x80x9d from a biological and/or chemical active element such as a chemical compound, a cell or micro-organism, o r from a substance containing this active element such as a purified preparation, a biological sample, or a living being.
Since then the inventors have discovered that it is possible to improve the quality of the electromagnetic signal picked up as well as the reliability of the method for producing these signals and that consequently it is possible to produce characteristic electric signals appropriate for industrial applications. The production of such characteristic electric signals implies an exceptional industrial importance.
It thus becomes possible to detect and characterise active elements present in low concentration or in very low concentration in a substance. As examples, it is thus possible to monitor the presence or absence of chemical compounds such as caffeine, ionophoretic-calcium, ovalbumin, propranolol or micro-organisms such as bacterium coli, streptococci, staphilocci whose presence is looked for.
It thus becomes possible to carry out remote tests at several thousands of kilometers since the characteristic signals are electric signals which can immediately be transmitted to the investigation centre of the control laboratory.
It is possible to modify the biological and/or chemical activity or the biological and/or chemical behaviour of a biological receptor system by submitting it to the effects of characteristic electric signals. It also becomes possible to produce new drugs such as solutions depending on signals from arnica, bradykinin, caffeine, nicotine. New production techniques for drugs can be implemented. For example, in the case of certain drugs such as antibiotics, anti-viruses, anti-parasites, anti-mitotics which, to act within bacteria, viruses or cells (tumour cells in particular), must breach the defensive barriers of the above, the signals of these drugs are applied directly into the heart of the bacteria, viruses or cells. In fact, the application of characteristic electric signals, via a n appropriate transducer, generates magnetic fields which penetrate into the bacteria, viruses or cells and modify their chemical and/or biological behaviour.
It is possible to store the characteristic electric signals in data banks, using computer techniques. Then, the spread of therapeutic resources, from one point to the other on the planet, is instantaneous according to needs.
The examples described above concern the medical domain. The chemical industry also, such as electronic components, will also be concerned by the new possibilities offered by the present invention. The use of electromagnetic fields, emitted by characteristic electric signals, to modify the behaviour of molecules and promote chemical reactions will open up new prospects concerning both the conception of new materials and their methods of production. Thus, for example, it will be possible to use them as catalysts able to influence the stereochemistry of molecules.
The method according to the invention making it possible to improve the performances of characteristic electric signals comprises the stages:
of placing said substance in a zone submitted to a specific excitation field of electric, magnetic and/or electromagnetic nature,
of transforming the fields resulting from the interaction of the specific excitation field and the substance, into signals, in particular electric signals, by means of a first transducer receiving said resulting fields.
In fact, the inventors have noted that, in a surprising manner, the use of an excitation field such as for example an electromagnetic field of uniform power spectral density over a frequency spread (for example white noise of 1 Hz to 20 kHz) makes it possible to improve the performance of characteristic electric signals. As an example of such a first transducer, one can mention very sensitive small copper wire bobbins with an impedance of 300 Ohms; internal diameter of 6 mm, external diameter of 16 mm, length 6 mm, normally used as telephone receivers.
Preferably, the process according to the invention further comprises the stage for processing said signals derived from said first transducer, relative to second signals derived from a second transducer receiving the specific excitation field, in the absence of said substance. As an example, the processing can consist of subtracting these two signals by using two receiver bobbins connected in series and with opposite phases, one facing said substance and receiving the electromagnetic field through said substance and the other receiving the electromagnetic field directly. Thus, the part of the signals really characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance, is enhanced relative to that derived from the first transducer alone.
As an example, according to another embodiment of the invention, the processing can consist of recording consecutively the signals coming from said substance and then the signals coming from a neutral substance (water or physiological serum), then subtracting the first signals from the second (which serve as reference), this subtraction being carried out before or after processing the signals as described below (subtraction of amplitudes or power spectral densities).
Preferably, according to another embodiment of the invention, the process according to the invention comprises the stage of processing the signals derived from said first transducer, in function of the characteristics of the specific excitation field. For example, the signal processing consists of calculating the power spectral density using a Fourier transform, to narrow the useful frequency band (bandpass filter), to normalise the specific excitation field relative to the power spectral density, and to reconstitute a signal using an inverse Fourier transform. As in the case of the preceding embodiment, the part of the signals which are really characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance, are thus enhanced relative to that produced without processing.
Preferably, the specific excitation field has the characteristic of having a uniform power spectral density over a frequency band. As an example, the power spectral density is uniform over a frequency band from 1 Hz to 20 kHz. Thus, said substance is submitted to a neutral excitation field of the white noise type.
Preferably, furthermore, the zone submitted to the specific excitation field is insulated from parasitic fields from the environment.
The invention also relates to the applications of the signals produced. To this effect, the method further comprises the stage of applying said signals from said first transducer to a biological receiver, by means of a third transducer. In the case where said signals are processed, it is the signals processed in this way which are applied to the biological system receptor.
As an example, said third transducer will generate and emit an electromagnetic field in the direction of biological system receptors such as a carrier substance or a reactive medium producing stereochemical molecules. This electromagnetic field will modify the biological and/or chemical activity or the biological and/or chemical behaviour of the biological system receiver as a function of the nature of biological and/or chemical activity or the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance. Thus, for example, it is possible to send the message for caffeine into a water-based beverage to produce a dietetic drink or an alimentary supplement.
The invention also concerns the control of characteristic electric signals. For this, the process further comprises the stage for controlling the correlation between on the one hand, the signal derived from said first transducer or the processed signal and, on the other hand, the biological and/or chemical activity or the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance. This control is carried out by applying, by means of said third transducer, the signals derived from said first transducer to a biological control system and by verifying that said biological control system reacts in a specific manner to the signals from said first transducer. In the case where said signals are processed, it is the signals thus processed which are applied to said biological control system. The reaction of said biological control system must be related to the nature of the biological and/or chemical activity or the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance whose signals are emitted from said first transducer. As an example, in particular one can cite as a biological control system: an isolated guinea-pig heart, a ligand/receptor couple in particular an antigen/antibody couple, the skin of a guinea-pig or a live rabbit which is submitted to a cutaneous injection test, isolated or cultured cells.
Surprisingly, it was noted that the method according to the invention for producing characteristic signals delivers exploitable signals from an active substance whose active element can even be contained in low or very low concentrations (less the 106 moles per liter). The method according to the invention can thus be applied to characterise the presence of an active element at the trace level in a substance.
The invention also relates to a system for producing signals, in particular electric signals, characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of a substance or an active element contained in said substance. The invention also concerns a system for implementing the properties of said signals. Said system comprises an emitter generating a specific excitation field of electric, magnetic and/or electromagnetic nature in a zone where said substance is located. As an example, one can cite an emitter with the following characteristics: bobbin with internal diameter 50 mm, length 80 mm, R=3.6 ohms, 3 layers of 112 turns of copper wire, field on the axis to the centre 44 Oe/A, and on the edge 25 Oe/A. Said system also comprises a first transducer receiving the fields resulting from the interaction of said specific excitation field and said substance, said first transducer transforming said resulting fields into signals, in particular electric signals. As an example, one can cite a transducer such as a very sensitive little bobbin of copper wire with an impedance of 300 Ohms, of internal diameter 6 mm external diameter 16 mm, length 6 mm, usually used for telephone receivers. In the case of this example the characteristics of the electric signals derived from the transducer are as follows: amplitude of about 200 mV crest to crest.
Said system also comprises means of emission for applying said signals derived from said first transducer to a biological system receptor. As an example of such means of emission, one can cite a transducer with the following characteristics: bobbin with internal diameter 50 mm, length 80 mm, R=3.6 ohms, 3 layers of 112 spirals of copper wire, field on the axis to the centre 44 Oe/A, and on the edge 25 Oe/A. Examples of biological receptor systems have been mentioned above.
Preferably, the system according to the invention further comprises means for processing said signals derived from said first transducer, in function of the signals derived from a second transducer receiving the specific excitation field, in the absence of said substance. Thus said processed signals are more characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance.
Preferably, according to another variant of the invention, the system further comprises means for processing the signals derived from said first transducer, in function of the characteristics of the specific excitation field. In the case of this variant embodiment also, said processed signals are more characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance.
Preferably, said specific excitation field has the characteristic of having a uniform power spectral density over a frequency band.
Preferably, the system according to the invention further comprises means for isolating said zone from parasitic fields from the environment.
Preferably, the system according to the invention further comprises control means for controlling the correlation between, on the one hand, the signal derived from said first transducer or the processed signal and, on the other hand, the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance. Said control means comprise a third transducer applying the signals derived from said first transducer to a biological control system. In the case where the signals are processed, it is the processed signals which are applied to the biological control system. Said control means further comprise means for verifying that the biological control system reacts in a specific manner to the signals derived from said first transducer, according to the nature of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance from which the signals derived from said first transducer are issued. As an example, one can cite as biological control system: an isolated guinea-pig heart, a ligand/receptor couple in particular an antigen/antibody couple, an injectable substance provoking cutaneous reactions, isolated or cultured cells.
Preferably, the system according to the invention is such that said substance contains a low concentration or very weak concentration of an active element.
The invention also relates to a device for producing signals, in particular electric signals, characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of a substance or an active element contained in said substance. Said device comprises an emitter generating a specific excitation field of electric, magnetic and/or electromagnetic nature in a zone where said substance is located. It also comprises a first transducer receiving the fields resulting from the interaction of said specific excitation field and said substance. Said first transducer transforms said resulting fields into signals, in particular electric signals. Said signals are characteristic of the biological and/or chemical activity or of the biological and/or chemical behaviour of said substance or said active element contained in said substance.
The device according to the invention further comprises means for processing said signals derived from said first transducer, relative to the signals derived from a second transducer receiving the specific excitation field, in the absence of said substance.
According to another embodiment variant of the invention the device further comprises means for processing the signals derived from said first transducer, in function of the characteristics of the specific excitation field.
Preferably, said specific excitation field has the characteristic of a uniform power spectral density over a frequency band.
Preferably, the device according to the invention further comprises means for isolating said zone from parasitic fields from the environment.
The invention also relates to the applications of the method, system or the device described above. More particularly, the invention concerns the production of active substances in particular the production of drugs. Said active substances are produced by applying said signals derived from said first transducer to a carrier substance. In the case where said signals are processed, it is the signals thus processed which are applied to the carrier substance.
The invention also relates to the application of the process, system or device which has the aim of establishing a table of correlation between the characteristics of a determined substance or an active element contained in said determined substance and the modifications they can induce on test biological systems. Such correlation tables also enter into the framework of the invention, as well as the use of such correlation tables for detecting said determined substance or said active element contained in said determined substance. This detection can in particular be carried out remotely, after transmitting said characteristic signal to a testing laboratory possessing test biological systems. The correlation tables can also be used for controlling the production of homeopathic products, by making it possible to verify the activity of the latter during successive phases of dilution.
The invention also relates to electric signals linked to a biological and/or chemical activity, obtained through implementing the method, the system or the device according to the invention. It is possible to characterise these signals from the effects they produce on a biological control system like that described above.